


Flannel and Satin

by stellarparallax



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarparallax/pseuds/stellarparallax
Summary: Here's some art that I made a while back to go along with this fic![Link to art]





	Flannel and Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some art that I made a while back to go along with this fic! [[Link to art]](https://word-spielen.tumblr.com/post/163629667232/in-the-terminal-she-sleeps-on-my-shoulder-hair)

“Milla?” Otabek’s voice was nothing but a low whisper, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” she sniffed, “I’m fine, please don’t worry.”

Otabek wasn’t buying it. He had never seen her cry ever, not even on national television when she had ranked terribly in her junior days. Even Yuri said that he had never seen her cry in ten or so years that he’s known her. He knew that there had to be something seriously wrong to bother her this much. 

“You don’t sound fine. You fell out of a jump that you haven’t had trouble with for the entirety of your career. Do you want to talk about it?”

The door to the closet creaked open, revealing a snot-covered teary-eyed Milla. She was curled up and pressing an ice pack to the knee that she had hurt due to the fall. Otabek stretched out his arms, offering her a hug. She looked back at him, bug-eyed and lips parted. Then she wobbled onto her feet and gladly accepted his offer. 

“Is it Sara?” he whispered.

She nodded against his shoulder, “I miss her, Beka.”

“I know what that’s like.”

“I’m sorry. I know you get to see Phichit even less frequently than I get to see Sara. It’s just that… She was supposed to come for this joint-training.”

“I understand. The disappointment just made the longing worse.”

“I knew that I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up,” she muttered bitterly, “I wish I could just retire and be with her all the time like Viktor and Yuuri. I’ve known Viktor practically my entire life and I know that he hasn’t been happy for so long until he met Yuuri, but I’m still so… Jealous. And it’s weird because…. We’re just friends. We’re not married or engaged. Hell, we’re not even dating. Is it weird that I want to retire so I can be with my best friend every day for the rest of our lives?”

“It’s not weird, but you know that’s not what she’d want,” he reasoned, “You know she’d feel guilty knowing that she was the reason you gave up your career. And you’re quite a bit younger than her. It would be such a shame.”

“I know. I just wish that it wasn’t a temptation I have to fight all the time.”

“I’m sorry,” he wrapped his arms tighter around her, “I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better.”

 

* * *

 

“Come on… Come on, come on, come- MILLA!”

Sara sighed in relief, having finally managed to get a stable wifi connection for her weekly video call with Milla. She and Mickey didn’t stay at home most of the year, so their parents had gotten the cheapest wifi plan -- just enough to casually surf the internet. While she was glad that it was saving them a lot of money that they would have otherwise been spending for seemingly no reason, it was an inconvenience to her whenever she was home. 

“Sara,” Milla chuckled, “How have you been, babe?”

“I’ve been…,” Sara let her eyes wander off to the corner of the living room where Mickey was sleeping on the couch, bundled in blankets, “I’ve been preoccupied. Our parents are really busy with work and you know we can’t afford a nurse. I’m sorry that we couldn’t make the joint-training.”

“I can’t say i wasn’t disappointed, but Mickey’s health is a lot more important. There’s always next time, right?”

“Of course. Still, I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologise for.”

“So how did training go?”

“Yakov killed everyone, save for Yuuri and Otabek. Even Yura gave up before the session ended on the last day.”

“Sounds awful,” Sara giggled, “Wish I was there to see it.”

“You do realise that if you had been here, you wouldn’t be watching right?”

“I know, but it still would have been fun.”

Milla felt a tug in her chest. Suddenly, she felt guilty for even crying about Sara not showing up. Clearly, Sara had more reason to be upset than she did.

“How is your preparation for nationals coming along?”

“It’s been great. I’ve finished learning my short programme and if Mickey is well enough for me to leave him alone by the end of the week, I’ll be able to complete my free programme hopefully by next Wednesday!”

“I’m sure you’ll do great and qualify.”

“It’ll be a little tough not to. There are only three skaters competing and they are both fifteen.”

“You’ve ranked second internationally. I don’t think it matters if you have two local competitors or a hundred. I can’t wait to see you at the European Figure Skating Championship.”

“Thanks, Milla. That… That really means a lot to me.” 

Her eyes were downcast and she felt her chest cave in. She bit down on her trembling lip and balled the fabric of her skirt in her fists. 

“Sara, is something wrong?”

“No,” her voice croaked in response, “Nothing at… Milla I’m really tired. Call you again next week?”

“Yeah, sure, of course. Love you, babe.”

Sara stiffened up when she heard the “L” word. She looked back up at the screen, summoning all the courage she had.

“Milla, I-”

The display of Milla’s face flickered and went blank. Sara checked the connectivity status of her laptop and realised that her home wifi was down again. She pulled her knees up and into her chest.

“I love you.”

“Sara?”

Sara turned to the corner of the room where Mickey had been sleeping, but was now awake in. She smiled weakly at him.

“Mickey,” she said, fighting back tears, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. What happened? You look upset.”

“It’s nothing. I just… I was just…”

“Were you talking to Milla? Did you confess?”

“No. I was going to, but our wifi had different plans for me,” she laughed sardonically. 

Mickey stretched out his arms, “I’m sick, so you have a choice on whether or not you want to accept this.”

She did.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Unfortunately, due to unforeseen circumstances, I've decided to discontinue this fic. I'm very sorry to disappoint anyone that was waiting for another chapter.
> 
> \--
> 
> I've been wanting to write this for quite some time now and I've finally found the time to do it. The story is based on the song "Recessional" by Vienna Teng. If you haven't heard it, you should. It's beautiful.
> 
> I'd love to know what you think of this AU and my writing. Please leave comments! Also, please leave kudos if you liked it. I live on lattes and validation.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
